The road to happiness
by lovely102
Summary: Uncas and Alice are happily married and they live in a cabin, along with their little daughter. However, they will have to deal with the prejudices of a society that doesn't understand the love between an indian and a white woman. The road to happiness will be a hard one. Will they find their place in the world?
1. Hostility

It's a sunny spring day. Alice looks at her surroundings, sitting in the wagon. The landscape is beautiful at this time of the year, with the prairie full of flowers, and the weather is pleasantly warm. She is wearing a pale pink dress and her hair is gathered in a knot in the frontier women's style.

Sitting next to her is Uncas, her husband. He is taking the reins of the horses and for a brief moment their eyes meet and he smiles to her. Alice returns the smile as she holds tighter their little daughter, sitting on her knees.

She is three years old and the vivid image of her father, with black hair and coppery skin. However, she has her mother's eyes. She is wearing a beautiful dress that Alice has sewn and she is holding her favorite doll, which she takes everywhere. They called her Susan, as the little girl of Cameron's family. It was Uncas's way to honour their memory. Their daughter is as energetic and curious as Cameron's child but also quiet and shy as her parents when strangers are around.

They are living in a cabin in the woods, property of Uncas's father. It's quite close to a town where they go everytime they need to buy supplies. Though Alice didn't care where they lived, as long as they remained together, Uncas proposed that the best option was living in the cabin, instead of the Delaware camp. He thought that living near a settlement would be easier for Alice, because this way, the change from her previous life in England wouldn't be so drastic. On the contrary, Nathaniel and Cora, along with their son Edmund, had preferred to stay in the indian camp with Chingachgook.

However, Uncas hadn't expected so much hostility from the local people. Though marriage between the two races were not approved among white people, he was not the first indian who lived with a white woman and he thought people there would be more indifferent with that. But in that place most people look down on them and even sometimes they were treated disrespectfully. Today they are going to the village to buy some supplies and he hopes they can avoid any uncomfortable situation, at least in front of their daughter.

Alice is worried too. Everytime they visit the town, they have to endure the disapproval stares and whispering of the neighbours. Sometimes, they even insult both of them, thought fortunately, they leave their daughter alone.

When they reach the village, Uncas get off the wagon and helps Alice and the child down.

"Papa look!" Susan exclaims pointing to the window of a shop. There are several toys and one of them is a horse made of wood. Susan have been asking her parents to buy it since the last time they came to the village.

"Well...I think you have been a very obedient girl for a long time" Uncas says picking her up "I think you deserve a reward"

Susan embraces her father giggling happily.

"Oh Uncas you spoil her" Alice exclaims pretending to be upset, though in fact, she loves how he does his best to make Susan happy.

Uncas kisses her cheek, knowing she is not really angry, and all of them get into the shop.

The owner is an old man who is placing some toys on the shelves.

"Good morning" Uncas says in a gentle tone "We would like to buy..."

"I don't want indians in my shop" the owner cuts him off roughly, with a disgusting look.

"Sir, I don't want problems. I only want to buy the horse which is on the window" Uncas tries to keep the amicable tone "It's for my daughter"

The man looks at Susan who is in Uncas's arms.

"A daughter out of christian marriage" then the owner looks at Alice in a despicable way "with a white mother who is able to marry such a scum"

Hearing that, Alice can't restrain herself anymore.

"It's enough! You have no right to insult my husband and treat him with such bad manners. He is a respectable man who is being really polite with you"

"Shut up woman! If you don't leave my shop now I will inform the officers"

"Come on Alice" she is not willing to leave the shop but Uncas, knowing that if the officers come there will be problems for sure, grabs her arm dragging her outside.

"Oh I should have slap him for what he said to you" Alice says in a fierce tone when they are back in the street.

"Calm down. I'm used to this" Uncas holds her by the waist.

"That man was so angry" Susan is unable to understand what have happenned in the shop "and my horse?"

Alice pats her hair sweetly "Don't worry, honey. Papa can make you a horse better than that one"

She looks at her husband and they smile to each other.

Next stop is Sarah's shop. Sarah is one of the few neighbours who is kind to them. She is a middle-aged widow who is the owner of the most famous shop in the town. They always go there to buy supplies.

"Good morning! It has been a long time since the last time you came to the village" Sarah exclaims happily, as soon as she sees them.

"We have been very busy" Alice says "I promise we'll try to come more often"

"The neighbours have been bothering you, right? Sarah suspects what is the real reason why they have been avoiding the place.

"No more than usual" Uncas says looking at the tender woman. She doesn't understand why people are so cruel with this couple. After all, they are really polite with everyone and it's obvious that they love each other.

"Susan you have grown since the last time I saw you!" she exclaims picking one of her pies and giving it to the little girl.

"Sarah you always gives her pies for free. Let us pay it for once" Uncas says feeling guilty for the woman's generosity.

"Oh nonsense!, I always have pies ready for all the children who come here" Sarah says smiling at the child.

Suddenly, the door opens and all of them turn around.

"Look who is here. The savage and his lover"

There are two men at the door. They are known in the village for their bad manners and their need to get into trouble, especially when they get drunk. They are of the same age of Uncas and they disturb the couple everytime they cross paths with them.

Alice shivers holding Susan behind her. _Oh no, why them again?_

* * *

_**Author's note:** I have the idea of this story since I was finishing "I won't let you die", but I haven't had time to sit down and write until now. I feel quite inspired so I'll try to update regularly, thought sometimes is difficult to find the moment._

_I wanted to do something different, so I though it would be a good idea to explore the problems and prejudices Alice and Uncas would have faced as an interracial couple. I have to warn you that this story will be more dramatic and not so sweet as my previous ones, so don't get mad at me if I make you suffer a bit ;)_

_Thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoy it!_


	2. The Fight

The two men approach the family.

"It's better for you to leave the shop now!" Sarah exclaims angrily "I told you many times that I don't want you here"

Ignoring her, they turn to Uncas "We thought you had moved away at last. We haven't see you for weeks"

Uncas clenches his jaw, trying to restrain himself, to prevent the situation from getting worse.

One of the men approaches Alice, who is avoiding his gaze, with Susan behind her.

"Your are a lucky indian, having such a beauty in your bed everynight" he says in a lustful tone, caressing her cheek with a finger.

"Don't touch her" Uncas says in a menacing tone. He can endure the insults adressed to him but he won't let any of them put their hands on Alice, no matter how dangerous they are.

Ignoring Uncas, the young man notices Susan who seems scared, clutching her mother's skirt.

"Oh look at this little girl" he says with a smirk "Do you let me play with your doll?"

He takes the doll roughly from Susan's hand, lifting her over her head while the child tries to catch her, crying.

Seeing his daughter suffering, Uncas can't take it anymore. With a quick movement he retrieves the doll and gives her back to Susan. Then, he punches the man in the face. The two men get shocked for a moment because it's the first time the Mohican reacts to a provocation. The one who has been punched touches his nose which is bleeding and then he lunges himself towards Uncas, along with his friend.

Alice picks Susan up as she watches terrified as Uncas fights the two bastards. She wants to help him somehow, but she has to protect her daughter who is crying inconsolably. Sarah gives her a desperate look, not knowing what to do either.

Suddenly, the door opens.

"What is happening here?" The fight stops and everybody turns around.

There is a man at the door. He might be in his thirties and he wears the uniform of an English officer. He is tall and broad with blond hair and blue eyes.

He is one of the soldiers who live in the town now. They are responsible for watching the settlers, preventing any revolt against the English crown and, from the quarters, they also develop new war tactics against the French.

Any of those soldiers was at Fort William Henry, so they can't recognize Alice as Colonel Munro's daughter. In fact, they probably didn't even meet her father in person. This way, she can pretend she is a common frontier woman without problems.

"I have posed a question" the officer insists, observing the scene.

One of the men reacts quickly "The indian attacked us. We were trying to buy supplies and he lunged towards us without reason. We were only trying to defend ourselves"

Alice's body fills with rage when she hears that. She is not going to tolerate that they put the blame in Uncas after what they have done.

"That's not true!" she exclaims approaching the officer "My husband was protecting us. These men insulted us and they even disturbed our daughter"

The men give her a hateful look.

"Sir, I can assure you that what this woman says is totally true" Sarah adds trying to help them.

The officer turns to the two men. "I've heard about you. You are always drinking around and causing problems. And know you even disturb a family"

They can't believe what they are hearing. It's impossible for an English officer to approve a union between and indian and a white woman, let alone defend them.

"It's better for you to leave the shop now if you don't want to get into trouble" the officer adds.

The men run to the street really shocked.

Inside, Uncas has taken Susan from Alice's arms and he is comforting her.

"Shhh Susan, papa is here" he whispers sofly and the child seems to calm down, embracing her father.

"Is the child alright?" the officer asks, looking at Uncas.

"Yes Sir, only a bit scared" Uncas answers, patting Susan's back in a slow motion. "Thank you very much for your help"

"It's my duty to help local people" he simply answers.

Alice smiles warmly at him. "Even so, we have to thank you. We are not used to be treated well by people"

"I'm Captain Edward Jones, Madam. If you or your family have problems here, talk to me and I will glad to help you" he informs, before nodding politely and leaving the shop.

"It's strange that he approves our marriage. The rest of the officers are always disrespectful with us, that's why we try to avoid them" Alice says.

"Oh Captain Jones is truly a gentleman, always helping people in need. I know all the officers who are in the town and I can assure you he is the most polite" Sarah informs.

* * *

"Is she already sleeping?" Uncas asks Alice as she enters their bedroom.

"Yes at last. She was still a bit scared about today" Alice answers, lying beside him in the bed.

"I can bear people insulting me, but I won't never let anyone hurt you or Susan" Uncas says with a serious expression.

Alice studies him. Because of the fight, he has a black eye and a broken lip she has tended before. _I love how he protects Susan and me_ she thinks remembering how brave he was, fighting the two men despite being outnumbered, and at the end, their faces were worse than his.

She caresses his cheek sofly before kissing him carefully because of his wound.

"It was a mistake to live here" Uncas says feeling guilty. It was his idea after all. "I thought it would be easy for you to adapt but it's clear people won't leave us alone. And now they even dare to disturb Susan"

"She is strong. And she has a wonderful father who loves her and protects her" Alice says smiling warmly at him.

"And the perfect mother" he smiles back at her. Then he remembers that bastard touching her cheek and his repulsive comment.

"Are you alright about today?" he asks, taking her hand between his.

"Yes. I'm used to that kind of comments" then she adds "I don't care what people say about me as long as I'm with you and Susan"

They look intensely at each other, before sharing a kiss more passionate than the previous one. Alice takes his shirt off, eager to admire his broad chest once again. As she explores every inch of it with her hands, her eyes stop in the scar of his shoulder, a memory of his battle on the cliffs, when he saved her from Magua. She kisses it sofly, trying to erase the moment he almost died. Enjoying the feeling of her wife's lips on his scar, Uncas tangles his fingers in the blond mane that he so adores. _"You are so beautiful Alice"_ he whispers in her ear, sliding her nightgown slightly to expose her shoulders. She caresses his arms, marveling at how muscular they are, in contrast with her thin and delicate ones. Uncas continues sliding her nightgown while he kisses her neck and the passion begins...

* * *

After their love making, Uncas is already sleeping with Alice leaning on his chest. She can't sleep, thinking about what happened in the town. _How much more will we have to endure? We love each other, why don't they see that? _she embraces Uncas seeking comfort. _Maybe it's my fault. If he had married a Delaware woman, everybody would treat him with respect_ she thinks sadly. _After all, the ownkeepers are used to trade with indians. The problem is when one of those indians marry a white woman. That's when racism is no longer hidden. _Alice looks at him in his sleep and she can't avoid a sweet smile coming to her lips. _"But I can't imagine him with other woman. I can't bear the thought of other lips kissing him or other hands running down his body. _She kisses his chest sofly before closing her eyes _We're strong. We'll take care of each other and our little girl and we'll find our place in the world. _Finnaly, Alice succumbs to sleep in her husband's arms.


	3. Hate

Next morning, sun is shining through the window of their bedroom. Uncas is already awake, observing the beautiful woman lying by his side. Alice is only covered by a blanket and her long hair is spreaded over the pillow. Delicately, he caresses her bare back with his fingers_._ He loves watching her sleeping so peacefully but it's time to wake up. Alice moves slightly as she opens her eyes. She turns around, finding Uncas's warm eyes looking at her.

"Good morning" he whispers, caressing her cheek with a finger. She smiles and cuddles against him.

"Let's sleep a bit more, please" she says, kissing him tenderly on the neck and chest.

"Alice you know I would stay all day here with you, especially if you continue kissing me like that " he gives her a mischievous smile "But we have things to do. I'm going to hunt this morning"

"Alright" Alice gives up, aware that there are a lot of chores for her to do too. She stands up and starts dressing up "I will wake up Susan"

* * *

It's midday and Uncas walks through the forest in the direction of the cabin. He has hunted some rabbits and he can't wait to show them to Alice.

When he arrives he stops by the window looking through it. In the kitchen, Alice is preparing the vegetables for lunch with Susan sitting nearby, playing with her doll. It seems like both are giggling together about something while Alice looks warmly at their little daughter. Uncas smiles to himself. He won't never get tired of looking at the two most important women in his life.

"Papa" Susan exclaims as soon as he opens the door, rushing into his arms. Uncas lifts her with one arm spinning her around as the child giggles with joy.

"Our daughter is a little monkey when she is with you" Alice jokes as she approaches to give him a peck on the lips.

"Fortunately, she has a mother who can teach her the manners of a fine lady" Uncas replies, putting Susan down and embracing her wife for a proper kiss.

"Mama I'm hungry!" Susan interrupts them, forcing them to separate.

"We have rabbit for lunch today" Uncas informs sitting her on his knees "Have you helped your mother with the chores?"

"Yes papa, I'm a big girl" Susan exclaims happily. Their parents share a smile, as Alice starts preparing the rabbit.

"It's better for me to change my clothes. When we finish eating I will work in the horse that I'm making for you". Uncas is carving a toy for Susan similar to the one in the shop.

After a while, lunch is ready and the three of them sit at the table_. I have all I ever wanted, no matter what the rest of the world think_ Alice thinks looking at her husband and daughter. _I wouldn't change them for anything._

* * *

_Some weeks later_

It seems that there is any problem in town this time. They had been avoiding the place for some weeks but finally they need to buy some supplies so they decide to leave Susan in Sarah's shop to prevent her exposing to any uncomfortable situation. Fortunately, the street is almost empty at this time of the day and, appart from some stares of disgust, it seems they will be able to go back home without any incident.

Uncas and Alice are walking hand to hand in the empty street. They have left the supplies in the wagon and they are going to Sarah's shop to pick up Susan. Suddenly, two figures appear in front of them. Alice gasps in horror. They are the two men of that awful day in the shop. This time, they are holding sharping knives on their hands.

"So you come to town and you don't even visit us" one of them says with a smirk.

Alice grabs her husband's arm with fear. "Let's go Uncas, they are dangerous".

"You won't go anywhere. Do you think you can get us in trouble with the Captain and get away with it?"

"You were the only ones who got in trouble, so leave me and my family alone" Uncas says with a calm voice. However, he takes his own knife from his belt, just in case.

Alice is terrified of the situation. If both men fight Uncas, he can be injured or even killed. He is a good fighter but they are really violent and cruel. She looks around desperately for help but there is nobody in the street and it seems the owners of the shop prefer staying inside, not wanting to get involve in the fight.

"Let us pass please" Alice implores, being aware of the dangerous situation they are in.

They laugh at her "Don't worry honey, we'll take care of you after we finish with your savage"

"You won't lay a finger on her" Uncas says fiercely.

At that moment both men rush over Uncas with their knives as he defends himself bravely. He stabs one man easily in the abdomen and he falls to the ground but the other one proves to be a good rival and Uncas struggles to dodge his attacks.

Alice is frozen in place not knowing what to do. She thinks of scream but she is sure that it will be in vain. Then rage grows inside her. She won't stand there watching Uncas figth for both of them. When she sees him nearly been stabed in the abdomen, she reacts quickly.

She rushes over the man furiously and grabs him from behind. "Leave him alone" she shouts with rage, trying to take the knife from him. Unfortunately, it takes only a moment to the man to free himself from her hold. "You bitch" he slaps her with the back of his hand, sending her to the ground. Uncas takes advantage of the distraction, stabbing him in the gut. The man falls next to the other one, both dead.

Uncas's clothes are soaked from the men's blood but, fortunately, he is not injured. Looking at the corpses, he drops his knife before rushing over Alice.

"Are you alright?" he asks worried touching her sore cheek.

"Yes, it was only a slap" Uncas is really proud of her bravery and how she is willing to defend him in any dangerous situation.

They embrace each other in the ground, offering mutual comfort.

"Uncas we need to leave the town. We are not safe here" Alice says worried.

"The indian has killed two men!" a voice shouts behind them.

A group of English officers approach them very serious. Alice notices that Captain Jones is not between of them.

The couple stand up still embracing each other. The officers separate them grabbing Uncas by the arms.

"You murderer! We are going to take you to the quarters" one of them informs.

"The men attacked me first. I had to defend myself!" Uncas tries to free himself furiously.

"Shut up, indian!" an officer exclaims, punching him in the face. They start dragging him to the quarters.

"No, It was not his fault!" Alice cries desperately, trying to reach him "We were in danger. He only tried to protect us"

Two officers grab her by the arms but she struggles with all her might "Don't touch me!" she shouts fiercely, kicking them.

"Take her to the quarters too" one officer says and they shackle Alice's wrists at her back before doing the same with Uncas's. "There you will learn to respect English officers, woman"

"No, take me but let her go!" the Mohican shouts, but they ignore him, dragging both of them to the quarters.

Uncas and Alice share a worried look. They thought that knowing the reputation of those two bastards, officers would know that it was in self-defense. However they automatically put the blame in the Mohican only because the colour of his skin.

Uncas knows what could be the punishment for murder, thought he can't tell it to Alice. No, while there is still hope.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Things are getting worse for our favorite couple. What will happen in the quarters? Will they find a way to get out of this?_

_Thank you so much for the reviews, you are amazing! Especially, those of you who have been reading all my stories and leaving comments in every chapter. I'm aware that I'm not the best writer and I have to learn a lot, but you always encourage me to go on with your support :)_


	4. Arrested

The cell is situated in the cellar of the quarters and it's cold and damp. They have been locked there for some hours and it's already night. The officers haven't said anything to them so they have no idea about what is going to happen.

Alice is shivering, curled up next to Uncas.

"It's all my fault" Uncas says with guilt reflected in his eyes "If I hadn't proposed to live in the cabin..."

"Don't say that!" Alice exclaims touching his cheek "I agreed with that. And you are not the one who attacks innocent people in the street".

Knowing that she might be scared, he tries to offer her comfort "We are going to get out of here. Then we'll go from this horrible town with Susan. We can go to the Delaware camp with our family. We'll be fine there".

After the battle with Magua, they were living in the indian village for some months, while Uncas recovered from his wounds and they even married there in the Delaware tradition. However, despite the fact that people there were very respectful with Alice, Uncas knew they didn't understand his union with a white woman. After all, they had listened his father talking many times about him continuing the Mohican line, so they assumed he was going to marry a Delaware woman. Uncas was aware that probably Alice would never be truly accepted among his people so he decided it would be better to live in a cabin on their own. He preferred to be the one who suffered the worse stares from local people, instead of the other way around.

"I would like to live there" she smiles slightly. Then she remembers her daughter, who might be in Sarah's house. She is sure the kind woman took the child with her when she heard the news of their arrest.

"Oh my poor Susan...she must be so scared without us" she can't help the sobs coming to her throat.

"Sshh, my love. You said she was strong remember? he puts her head against his chest as he strokes her hair tenderly. "And Sarah will take care of her until we return".

Alice seems to relax a bit and Uncas starts braiding her hair, something that always brings her comfort. Finally, after a while, they fall sleep.

* * *

Next morning, they awake by the noise of the lock on the door. Two officers get into the cell as Alice embraces Uncas in a protective instinct towards him and also to feel protected herself.

"Woman, you are free to go" one of them informs "I hope with this night here you have learnt to show more respect towards the officers"

"But...but my husband?" Alice asks confused.

"The indian stays here. He is the one who killed the men" They grab her and drags her to the door.

"No I won't go without him!" Alice shouts.

"Go Alice. Susan needs you" Uncas says firmly.

_He is right. I need to comfort her_ she thinks _Then I'll find a way to get him out of here_.

She follows the officers to the front door of the quarters.

"What are you going to do to him?" she asks.

"The punishment for murder is death. He will be hanged tomorrow"

Hearing that, Alice's world crumbles. She barely notices the officers closing the door, leaving her in the street.

* * *

Alone in the cell, Uncas thinks about what is going to happen with him. He knows the punishment for murder can be death though he didn't dare to tell Alice so she wouldn't be scared. At least, the officers have released her so she is safe now. He is willing to die as long as she lives.

_Alice_, her beautiful wife, sweet and caring but also brave and strong. Uncas remembers the first time he saw her. He never thought he could share his life with her. But she had remained by his side and then Susan came, bringing more joy to their life together. He doesn't regret any second of the few years he has spent with his two princesses but he regrets having to leave them alone now._  
_

* * *

Alice knocks on the door. It's not proper to visit an officer in his house but she's totally desperate. After hearing the terrible news of Uncas's fate, a thought crossed her mind: _Captain Jones!_

He seems a kind person and he was really polite with them that horrible day in Sarah's shop. He even saved them from those thugs, despite the fact that they were an interracial couple. He told them that they could count on him if they had problems in the town so he is her last hope.

Suddenly, the door opens and Captain Jones appears on it.

"What happened?" he asks surprised of seeing her in his house.

"Excuse me Sir. I'm Alice. We met each other in Sarah's shop some weeks ago" Alice explains "I know it's not proper to come to your house but I've got serious problems"

"I remember you. What kind of problems?" he asks confused.

"Well...it's Uncas...my husband. Please I need to talk with you"

"Of course. Come in please." Captain Jones lets her pass and close the door behind them. "Sit down please"

She sits in one of the chairs and he does the same. He encourages her to continue.

"Yesterday, the two men who disturbed us in Sarah's shop attacked us again in the street. They were holding knives and my husband had to killed them in order to protect us" Alice explains in the verge of tears "But officers put the blame on Uncas only because he is indian. We were arrested but today they released me. However Uncas is still there and he will be hanged tomorrow despite he is innocent"

"I haven't been informed about this" the officer says with a thoughtful expression.

"I thought...I thought maybe you can help us. You have influences between the officers and you were that day in the shop. You know those men attacked us. They won't believe Sarah as a witness but they'll believe you" Alice explains with hope in her voice.

"Well... I think I can help you" the officer thinks for a moment "However I could have problems trying to release a prisoner. I will need something in return"

Alice is a bit shocked because of that statement. "But you know...we don't have much money..."

"It's not money what I want" Captain Jones cuts her off.

"And what do you want?" Alice asks confused.

At that moment the officer's expression changes completely. It's like his previous kind face was only a mask which has fallen, revealing his true personality.

"A night with you" he says looking her up and down.

"What...what are you saying?" she asks worried.

"You are a beautiful woman. I want to lie with you" he explains as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"But...but I'm a married woman! she exclaims offended.

"Not in God's eyes"

Alice is horrified by his behaviour. She thought that he was a gentleman and he turned out to be no more than a pig. Furiously, she stands up to leave.

"You decide if your lover die tomorrow or not. I'll be waiting for you today at seven" Captain Jones says in a calm tone, making her to stop.

_It's the only way I have to save Uncas_ she thinks desperately, tears rolling down her cheeks. Feeling totally helpless she runs to the street.

Captain Jones watches Alice as she leaves the house. In fact, he has been watching her since they arrived to the town and he thought defending them in the shop will bring her to his bed eventually. After all, she was an indian's lover, a woman with a low moral who would lie willingly with a rich officer when she had the chance. However, that never happened so when he heard about them being arrested he ordered the officers to release her. It was a matter of time for her to come to him asking for help.

_Tonight you'll be mine._

* * *

_**Author's note: **Well, as you can see Captain Jones is the main villain of this story. I don't know if before this revelation I managed to make you believe he was a good person or if you suspected about him. He is really a despicable man. I have to confess that, though he is my creation, I already hate him._

_What do you think is going to happen? Will Alice spend the night with the officer in order to save Uncas?_


	5. The Decision

"Alice you can't do that!" Sarah exclaims worried. She can't believe what Captain Jones has proposed to Alice. He seemed a true gentleman, not the kind of man who takes advantage of a helpless woman that only wants to save her husband.

"It's the only way I have to save him" Alice explains clearly devastated. She has thought about it since she left the officer and now in Sarah's house her decision seems clear. However, the thought of spending the night with that horrible man makes her feel dizzy.

"But you don't even know if he is going to keep his promise and free Uncas" Sarah says, knowing that no one can trust in a bastard like him.

"I know… but it's our last hope" Alice thinks in little Susan, who is now playing in the guest room, oblivious to the fact that her father might die. "Susan needs him and me too. I have to try it even if I'm not sure it's going to work"

Alice can't hold the tears anymore and she starts to sob inconsolably. There are a lot of emotions inside her. On the one hand, the love of her life and father of her daughter can be hanged tomorrow because of protecting them from two thugs. On the other hand, the only solution seems to be lying with a horrible man who is taking advantage of her vulnerable situation.

Sarah embraces Alice trying to comfort her. She hates that Alice submits to the Captain's desires but she can't find other solution either.

"Can Susan stay with you tonight?" Alice asks "I…I'll come back as soon as I can"

Sarah nods trying to hold back her own tears. She feels horrible for not being able to help her friend.

"And if…when Uncas is free, don't tell him any of this" Alice continues "I'm sure he will try to kill the Captain if he knows what he has forced me to do and I can't bear the thought of him in trouble again".

"I promise Alice. But you have to promise me when Uncas is free, you will take Susan and run away from this place" Sarah continues "You are not safe here. Maybe the Captain will release Uncas, with the idea of taking advantage of you again in other situation"

"I promise. Actually we were talking about moving to the Delaware village with our family" Alice reassures her friend "I'm going to see Uncas this afternoon in the quarters. I need to make sure he is alright".

* * *

All of Uncas's thoughts are on Alice and their little child. He would give everything only to see his daughter grow up but now he won't be able to do it. He has heard the soldiers talking about his execution tomorrow and nothing will change that.

He hasn't eaten since he was locked and he feels really weak. Looking down the Mohican thinks about Alice. What will she do when he dies? Susan and her are not safe living near the town. They can go to the Delaware village with the rest of the family but it's far from here and it's really dangerous for a woman and a child to travel alone. He feels bad remembering a promise he made her in the indian camp, while he was recovering from his battle with Magua. A promise that he won't be able to keep anymore...

_Four years ago_

_"Come on my son. You are doing it very well today" Chingachgook says, encouraging Uncas to keep on with the training._

_Everyday, since his wounds healed up, his father helps him to regain strenght in his right arm. They train with knives or tomahawks and he improves quite fast. He suspects the main reason of this quick recovery is the woman who is sitting in a trunk near them. Alice has witnessed all of his trainings, always encouraging him and helping in the way she can._

_After a few more quick movements with the tomahawk, Uncas seems quite exhausted and Chingachgook decides it's time to stop. Alice is besides him in a second, offering him a pitcher of cold water. "Are you thirsty?"_

_Uncas takes a big drink before smiling at her "Thank you"._

_She smiles back at him shyly. Chingachgook looks warmly at the young couple before leaving them alone. It seems he likes the way that timid girl takes care of his blood son._

_As everyday after the training, Uncas takes Alice to a short walk through the forest. It's his favourite time of the day because they can get to know each other better. He is impressed with her because, despite of being an English Lady, she is an intelligent woman and extremely sweet and kind._

_"You are improving so much in the last few weeks" Alice says impressed "I was sure you were going to regain your strenght but not so fast"_

_"I think the fact that you are watching me has something to do with it" Uncas says as a compliment. For a Mohican warrior is very important to impress the woman he loves with his fighting skills so he tries to do his very best in every training._

_"Well...I like to help in your trainings" she explains blushing profusely. He finds her shyness adorable but he also admires her because she is doing her very best too adjusting to the life in the indian village. She is learning how to cook and sew and she is pretty good at it._

_They stop in a clearing and they sit on the grass._

_"I'm impressed about you too" Uncas says "You are adjusting quite well to this life"_

_Alice thinks about it "I like this new life...with you...though sometimes I'm scared"_

_He frowns confused._

_"Excepting your father and brother, it seems your people don't like us to be together, neither my people. How will we find our place in this land?"_

_"Don't worry" he touches her cheek tenderly "We will be together. I promise I'll always be at your side, protecting you. You won't be alone"_

_Slowly they approach each other until their lips meet in a deep kiss._

Back in the present the Mohican "wakes up" of his memories with a woman voice. One that he loves deeply.

"Uncas!" Alice runs to the bars of the cell.

"What are you doing here?" Uncas asks running to her and kissing her through the bars "You shouldn't be here"

"I wanted to know if you were alright" Alice says touching his cheek.

"I'm fine" he reassures her and then he adds "I'm sorry...I promised to be always with you..."

"Don't say that!" Alice exclaims with tears in her eyes "I can't let them hang you"

"There's nothing we can do" Uncas says devastated "You have to be strong and take care of Susan. She needs you"

"She needs you too!" Alice sobs.

Uncas removes the red feather of his hair, giving it to her. "When you miss me, take this feather and I'll be with you both".

"Time for visit is finished!" a soldier announces from the door. Alice takes the feather and they kiss each other deeply before the soldier drags her roughly out of the quarters.

Once in the street determination crosses Alice mind. _You risked everything for me in the cliffs. It's time for me to protect you, even if that means lying with that horrible officer. It's my last hope and I have to try it._

* * *

"When is papa going to come back?" Susan asks innocently. Her mother has told her she has to stay in Sarah's house tonight so she is preparing for bed in the guest room.

"Soon my love" Alice answers, as she brushes her daughter's hair tenderly. She tries to hide her despair because as soon as Susan is in bed she will have to go to the Captain's house.

"I miss him" the child says, embracing her doll.

"I know, me too" Alice makes Susan get into bed and she gives her a kiss, before leaving the room.

Giving one last look at Sarah, whose face is completely pale knowing what Alice is about to do, she leaves her friend's house.

Alice walks the street and when she arrives to Captain Jones's house she knocks on the door. After a few seconds, the door opens and the officer appears on it.

"I know you would come" he says with a smirk, looking her up and down, lustfully. "Come in".

Taking a deep breath and trying to hide her fear, Alice enters the house and the officer closes the door.


	6. The Fear

**Warning: some violence and sexual harassment in this chapter**

Alice is standing in the middle of the living-room and the soldier is circling around her like an animal observing his prey, ready to attack at any moment.

"You don't have an idea about how long I've been waiting for this moment" He says stroking her loosed hair "Since that day I saw you in the shop, so beautiful..."

He starts touching her waist from behind while he caresses her neck with his lips. Alice feels nauseous so she moves her neck uncomfortable and she tries to take his hands away. She knows she mustn't resist but she can't help it.

"Be still" he whispers in her ear, grabbing her wrists "We have a deal remember?"

Hearing that, Alice stops immediately her struggle. _I must do it. Uncas's life depends on me and I can't fail him_ she reminds herself.

Placing himself in front of her, the officer unzips the buttons of her cream mid-sleeve dress. Slowly, he slides it down her body, exposing her sleeveless shirt and long petticoat. At that moment, embarrassment invades her. It's the first time she is in so little clothes in front of a man who is not her husband. Alice barely can't take her eyes off the floor.

Devouring her with his eyes, he lifts her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You haven't spoken a word since you arrived".

"In our deal I agreed to spend the night with you. You didn't mention anything about talking" she answers simply, looking at him with repulsion.

He seems amused by that "You know? I prefer silent women as you. This way, men can admire their beauty without being disturb with their silly words"

Alice looks down again, unable to hold the lascivious gaze of that man, now fixed on the neckline of her shirt.

"I can't understand how a beautiful creature like you can share her bed with a savage" he whispers, leaving soft kisses on her collarbone. "Tonight you are going to know what is to lie with a truly man. And I can assure you you'll enjoy…"

Alice can't take it anymore and she pushes him away. "You have no right to speak like that!" she shouts furiously "My husband is a much better man than you and the only reason I'm doing this is to save him. So let us finish with this so I can be with him again and forget about you!"

Suddenly, Captain's eyes fill with hate and he grabs her by the hair, making her whimper.

"Take care of your manners, little doll. Remember your indian's life depends on me" he looks directly at her eyes while she tries to hold back her tears "You are at my mercy now so don't upset me"

Alice grabs his arm with both hands trying to free herself but it's in vain. _Oh God_, _I'm a fool talking to him like that when he is the one who will decide Uncas's destiny. _

Finally, the officer releases his grip throwing her against a desk, which makes a bunch of papers spread over the floor.

"I need a glass of brandy before we continue" he says annoyed, going to the kitchen.

Alice stays there alone, not knowing what to do. If she tries to escape he might hurt her and even if she manages to do it Uncas won't be released.

Suddenly, her eyes rest on the papers on the floor and something catches her attention. There is a letter. And it's writing in French. She learnt the language with her governess so she picks it up and starts reading it.

* * *

After drinking the glass, Captain Jones returns to the living-room, finding Alice completely dressed again.

"What are you doing?" he says confused.

"I won't do this. I'm going home" Alice says calmly, taking tentative steps to the opposite wall where the door is.

"You know if you leave, your savage will be hanged. I will do nothing to help him".

"I think you will" Alice says, getting closer to the door "Unless you want the rest of the officers discover that you work as a spy for the French"

Hearing that, his face pales. _How can she know about this?_ He has been revealing information to the French soldiers for some months in exchange for money but he destroyed all the letters.

"As soon as I leave, you'll go to the quarters to release Uncas. If not I'll tell your secret and you'll be hanged by traitor" Alice says with all the courage she can find, placing herself next to the door.

"That's a lie, you have no proof!" Jones exclaims.

_It's now or never _Alice thinks taking the envelope out of her pocket. "What about this letter?" As soon as she shows her proof she picks up the knob, trying to escape. Once in the street he won't be able to take the letter from her without an scandal.

However, he is too fast and in a second he is behind her, pushing the door to prevent her from open it. The officer grabs her arm roughly, forcing her dropping the envelope. Desperately, she screams for help but he holds her by the waist, from behind, as he covers her mouth with his other hand supressing her screams.

"You bitch, I'll make you beg for mercy" he bits her neck roughly and he lifts her off her feet, trying to take her to the bedroom.

_I don't know how but I have to get out of here with the letter_ Alice thinks with rage kicking the officer with all her might and biting the hand over her mouth. With a cry of pain, he is forced to release his hold on her.

She manages to bend and pick up the letter but the soldier is used to fight and before she gets up he throws himself against her, knocking her down with his weight. With the movement, she drops the envelope and it slides under a heavy closet.

Furiously, he turns her around on the floor, placing him on top of her and pinning her wrists against the floor. Then, the officer rips a piece of her skirt and he ties it around her mouth to prevent her from scream. "Now you'll know what is suffer" he whispers, looking at her terrified eyes.

Suddenly, a knock on the door makes him stop.

"Captain Jones, I'm Lieutenant Brown" a voice shouts from outside.

The officer freezes in place. He can't open the door with Alice there because she will tell the Lieutenant about the letter, which is still intact, and it will be his death. He can't retrieve the letter either because he has to move the heavy closet and it would take some time. Not to mention, what he would do with Alice meanwhile. Surely, she'll run to the door as soon as he releases her. He thought it would be easy to take advantage of the young woman but she has put him in serious trouble. _How I was so stupid to forget to destroy the last letter?_

"Captain Jones I know you are home, I heard a noise" the Lieutenant insists "Please you have to come to the quarters. It's urgent"

_Oh God, what would have happened in the quarters? Maybe Uncas is injured... _Alice panicks, struggling again with the officer on top of her but she is too tired _If only I could scream..._

"Wait a moment, please. I'm dressing up" the Captain lies, trying to find a solution. _Don't panick Jones_ he thinks to himself _You can go with him and when you come back, you'll get rid of the letter and continue your fun with this whore.  
_

Quickly, the Captain gets up holding her. Then he carries an still feisty Alice over his shoulder to a small room where he keeps old things he doesn't use. There, he ties her to a chair with other piece of her skirt. "I'll come back later honey" he whispers in her ear, before locking her there and leaving the house.

"What happened?" Captain Jones asks, following the Lieutenant down the street who seems very rushed to reach the quarters. It must be something important if he disturbs him in the night.

"The indian...he has escaped"

* * *

_**Author's note: **Did you really believe that a brave warrior like Uncas would let a handful of soldiers hang him without offer some resistance? But where is he now? And what will happen to Alice?  
_

_I know I'm making you suffer with this story but I hope you don't get mad at me ;) It was hard for me to write this chapter because of the violence towards Alice but I tried to show her bravery too, facing the evil officer._

_I'm not sure if I will be able to post chapters regularly this month because of Christmas holidays but don't worry, I'll continue with the story ;)  
_


	7. The Night

_I have to find Alice and Susan _Uncas thinks as he runs in the shadows. He is sure they are in Sarah's house. After all, it's safer for them to stay there in the town instead of being in their isolated cabin.

That afternoon, while he was alone in the cell after Alice's visit, he finally reacted. He was not going to leave his family. Alice and little Susan were the most important thing for him and he was not willing to let them suffer with his death. No, his daughter would have her father with her and he would kiss his beautiful wife everyday until they are old.

His own father has taught him to never give up without fighting and that's what he was going to do. For this reason, he waited until night, when only one soldier left in the quarters to watch the prisoner. When he approached the cell to give him a plate of food between the bars, a pistol in his hand, Uncas grabbed his hair, bumping his head hard against the bars with a quick movement, not giving him time to shoot him. The man fell to the floor death and Uncas took the keys of his pocket. Once out of the cell, he stole a musket and some powder and left the quarters.

Now he is going to take his wife and daughter and leave the town before anyone discovers what he has done. When he arrives at Sarah's house, he peeks over a window, seeing her sitting in the living-room with a sad expression. He knocks on the glass to catch her attention. When Sarah sees him, an astonished expression come to her face and she makes him a sign to go to the back door. Once there, she opens the door and he enters quickly.

"Uncas what are you doing here?" Sarah asks, closing the door behind them.

"I escaped. I need to run away with Alice and Susan" then he adds "Are they here?"

Sarah avoids his gaze, biting her lip "Yes…well Susan is here…she's sleeping…"

Uncas, noticing Sarah's nervousness insists "And Alice?"

Sarah doesn't know what to say. On the one hand, she doesn't want to betray Alice, telling Uncas the truth, because she knows it would be dangerous for him if he tries to kill Jones. On the other hand, it's necessary for Uncas to find Alice if they want to run away.

"Well…she is not here…she is…" she hesitates.

"Sarah where is she?" Uncas asks worried, grabbing her arms firmly.

At that moment, Sarah takes a decision. It would be really dangerous for Alice if Jones discovers Uncas has escaped. She is with him right now and he might hurt her or use her to force Uncas to come back. For this reason, she will betray Alice. Sometimes, it's necessary to betray a friend in order to protect her, and she is sure Uncas will save Alice from the officer's hands.

"She is with Captain Jones" seeing Uncas' confused expression, she continues "Oh Uncas, he's a horrible man. Alice went to him, asking for help to release you and he accepted if she spent the night with him"

An expression of horror crosses Uncas' face and his world crumbles. _I knew there was something strange about him but I never thought Alice was in danger. _Now that monster has taken advantage of her vulnerable situation. The only thought of that bastard touching his sweet wife makes his body fill with rage.

"Uncas you have to save her" Sarah says worried "If he discovers you have escaped, he might hurt her or worse"

_Of course I'm going to save her_ Uncas thinks with determination _I'll kill that bastard and then we'll escape together._ Between his people, a warrior must protect his wife above all. It is an abuse what that man has done to Alice and he will avenge her honour. _Maybe I arrived on time, before anything happens to her... _

"Wake up Susan and dress her. I'll be back with Alice" Uncas tells Sarah, grabbing his musket and leaving the house.

He runs in the empty street, hidding himself the best he can. _It's all my fault_ he thinks horrified _If I hadn't insisted on living in the cabin, this wouldn't have happened. _He couldn't protect Alice and that's something he won't forgive himself. _I only hope it's not too late..._

Suddenly, he sees Captain Jones from afar. He is running down the street with other soldier. _They already know I escaped _he thinks running faster, knowing it's a matter of time they capture him again. _But where is Alice? Surely she is still in the officer's house. _A horrible thought crosses his mind _What would that monster have done to her?_

When he arrives at the house, he searchs for a way to enter. All the windows are closed so he picks up a stick from the ground and use it to force one of them.

* * *

_What's going to happen to me?_ Alice thinks as tears run down her cheeks. She had tried to threat the Captain with the letter but he was stronger than her and she couldn't do anything fighting against him.

Despite of being extremely tired, she is trying to free her wrists. Something have happened to Uncas for sure and she needs to get out of there somehow and do something.

"Alice!"

_No, it can't be his voice _hearing someone calls her name, little hope starts to grow inside her.

"Alice!"

This time, there is no doubt. Uncas is in the house searching for her!. Alice fights fiercely again to free herself and this time she manages to unbond her wrists.

"Uncas!" she screams, once she has removed the cloth over her mouth. She runs to the door and starts pounding on it to be heard.

"Alice, I'm here my love. I'll get you out of here" She feels him touching the door from outside as she does the same from inside. They are separated by that awful door but they are together again. Uncas is there and Alice feels safe again.

"Uncas I can't open the door!" she says, trying desperately to force the handle.

"Don't worry, just get away from the door"

Alice obeys and Uncas throws himself against the door several times until it opens.

Finally they are in front of each other. Alice throws herself into his arms crying.

"Are you alright?" Uncas asks worried. He is not sure he wants to know the answer.

"Yes, we didn't do anything" she says, aware that he already knows the whole story. "Oh Uncas, I didn't want to do it...I was desperated"

Uncas' eyes repair on a mark on Alice's pale neck. The mark of a bite. Rage grows inside him like fire. "I'm going to kill him"

"No!" Alice grabs his arms, stopping him from picking up his musket from the floor. "Uncas if you kill him, they'll hang you. We need to run away now"

"What a man I would be if I let a bastard touching my wife and get away with it?" Uncas exclaims furiously.

"A man who cares most for his family than revenge" Alice says with tears in her eyes.

Uncas is facing a hard dilemma. On the one hand, he wants to give that monster a painful death for what he has intended to to do to Alice but, on the other hand, he is aware it's imposible to do that and then run away with her and their daughter. He would be hanged for sure and his escape from the quarters and her sacrifice will have been in vain.

"Susan needs you and me too" Alice says touching his cheek to calm him down "Please don't leave us alone"

Uncas looks at his musket on the floor, wanting to pick it up and going for revenge but then he looks at Alice's pleading eyes and everything it's clear. He embraces her and kisses her forehead. Doesn't matter what his people say about avenge the honour. His father will understand. He'll remain with Alice and their beloved child.

"We'll leave for the Delaware village now" Uncas exclaims taking Alice's hand and leading her to the door "We can't take the wagon with us and it's a few days on foot. A hard journey for Susan but we'll manage"

"Uncas wait. I discovered something" Alice says "The Captain is a traitor. He works for the French in exchange for money"

"How do you know that?" Uncas asks confused.

"I found a letter and I tried to threat him with it. But we fought and the letter slided under that closet" Alice explains pointing to it.

"Alice we have to go now. They are already searching for me" Uncas says worried.

"We need to retrieve the letter. If we take it with us, Captain Jones will dissuade the soldiers to follow us" Alice explains "If he doesn't find the letter when he comes back he'll suspect we have it. He'll know that if we are arrested, we'll show it to the soldiers and it will be his death"

Uncas is impressed about Alice's cleverness. He runs to the closet and starts pushing it with all his might. Alice goes to help him and some minutes later they have retrieved the letter, which is safe in Alice's pocket.

"Come on. We have to pick up Susan" Uncas says, taking Alice's hand and leading her out of the house.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Happy New Year! After Christmas holidays I'm back again. I'm aware all of you want Captain Jones getting what he deserves but I hope you liked Uncas' decision of running away with Alice and their daughter instead of trying to kill him. Will they manage to leave the town? Will little Susan endure the hard journey to the Delaware village?  
_


	8. Runaway

"Papa!" Susan runs to her father as soon as he enters Sarah's house. Uncas scoops her up, planting kisses all over her face as the child giggles happily. Uncas sighs relieved. He thought he would never see his daughter again and now she is in his arms again.

Sarah approaches Alice worried "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I didn't do anything with him" Alice reassures her. Then, they tell her the whole story about what happened at the officer's house.

"Alice, I know you didn't want me to tell Uncas but…" Sarah is worried Alice is angry with her for revealing her plans.

"Don't worry, you did the right thing" Alice embraces her friend. She is going to miss her very much.

"You have to go now. I prepared supplies for your journey" Sarah gives each of them a travel pack. Inside, there are blankets and some food.

Alice carefully puts the letter inside her travel pack. She is sure that letter will be their salvation. Despite of taking the musket with him, Uncas puts a knife on his belt. It will be enough to protect his family in case of danger. Mimicking him, Alice ties other knife to her travel pack with a string. She has never killed anyone but Uncas taught her basic lessons about how to defend herself and, though she is not the best fighter, she is willing to use her little knowledge in order to protect her daughter.

"Mama, can I take Mary with me?" Susan asks, holding her rag doll. She takes her everywhere, but Alice knows there is no room in the travel packs for her and it would be very uncomfortable for Susan to carry with her all the journey.

"Oh I'm sorry my love… but we can't take her with us" Alice explains sadly, knowing how she loves her doll.

The child looks at the floor clearly devastated. "But…she needs me. I'm her mom".

Uncas bends down in front of her "Of course, you can't leave her here". He takes his own blanket out of his travel pack and carefully puts the doll inside. He can manage without a blanket, but it will be a hard journey for her and she needs a beloved toy.

Susan's face lights up with joy and Alice smiles warmly at Uncas. _He is such a good father, always putting Susan's feelings before his._

"I know you'll reach the Delaware camp without problems" Sarah encourages them when the three of them are prepared for the journey.

"Thank you for everything Sarah. You are a good friend" Alice says with tears in her eyes.

"We'll never forget what you have done for us since we arrived this place" Uncas adds. She is the only person they are going to miss when they leave the town.

"Come on, go now" Sarah urges them holding back her own tears, knowing there is little time for them to escape. "I don't know how but I promise I'll visit you someday".

After taking their travel packs, Uncas grabs his musket and Alice picks Susan up, covering her with a blanket. Just before leaving the house, Alice repairs on something on the table. It's the red feather Uncas gave her when he was locked in the quarters. Before he notices, she puts it inside her pocket.

* * *

Captain Jones enters home furiously, his musket in hand. After looking for the indian around the town, he has an idea about where he is. He may have discovered his lover is here and came to rescue her. He runs to the store room, finding the door broken. _The whore has escaped. Surely, her savage gets her out of here.  
_

He looks at the closet, observing horrified that it's not in the same position. Someone has moved it and the letter is not there. At that moment panick invades him. _They have gone with the proof of my betrayal.  
_

Desperately, he thinks about what to do. They can't go to the officers to reveal his secret because that would mean the arrest of the indian. However, as long as they have the letter, he won't be safe. Especially, if they are captured. Then, they will reveal everything.

_No, it would be my death._ Captain Jones thinks desperated. _Probably they have already left the town. I need to dissuade the soldiers to follow them._ He knows it will be difficult because of the bad image of British Army that local people may have if they let an indian escape. However, there is not other option for him if he wants to live. He screams in rage.

* * *

They have walked for an hour before they stop in a cave. Uncas, being the warrior he is, knows how to prevent enemies to follow their trace, so he leads Alice on hidden paths. Susan seems really scared in Alice's arms, embracing her mother with all her might. She never has been in the woods at night and she knows they are running away from bad men.

"Hush Susan" Alice whispers trying to reassure her. "Papa and Mama are here with you. All what you have to do is to be quiet"

"When will we go back home?" Susan asks innocently, sitting on the ground.

Uncas sits next to her, stroking her cheek. "We won't go back, little one". Seeing, the child's sad expression he adds "But we are going to stay with the rest of the family. Grandpa must be eager to see you again".

Susan smiles a bit, thinking about her beloved grandfather. The last time she had seen him was one year ago when all the family came to visit them from the Delaware camp, but she still remembers how her grandfather had scooped her into his arms and tossed her into the air.

"And we'll be with Aunt Cora and Uncle Nathaniel and with your cousin Edmund too" Alice adds sitting next to them.

"But...what about my toys?" Susan asks trying to understand the situation "We left them at home"

"I'll make you new toys. And in the camp there will be a lot of children to play with" Uncas says, giving her the doll.

Susan smiles openly hearing that. In fact, she doesn't have any friend in the town because the rest of the children doesn't want to play with her. Sometimes she wonders why.

After kissing his daughter, Uncas looks at Alice "We'll spend the rest of the night here. I'll take the first turn to watch and you should try to sleep"

"Alright, but wake me up after a while so you can sleep too" Alice says, knowing her husband would be able to stay awake all night in order she could rest more.

Alice covers Susan with two blankets and puts her travel pack under her head as a pillow. Then she covers herself with other blanket and lies next to the child.

* * *

After a while, Susan is soundly asleep but Alice is still awake. She observes Uncas sitting on the entrance of the cave, his musket next to him, ready to attack in case of danger. Covering herself with the blanket, she goes to him, sitting by his side.

"You should sleep" Uncas says softly.

"I can't"

They remain silent for a while until Uncas finally asks "What did you do it?"

She knows what he refers. "It was the only way. Some years ago a warrior told me the same, after facing a war party alone, at the cliffs"

Uncas never regretted the decision he made that day, even though it could have been his death. Now he knows she won't never regret hers.

"But it would have been horrible for you" He insists. He can't bear the thought of her in danger because of him.

"I'd be willing to spend one night with him if that means spending the rest of my days with you"

As soon as she finishes the sentence, Uncas' mouth is on hers. What seems a soft kiss becomes a more passionate one until Alice is laid delicately on the ground with Uncas on top of her. Her hands caress his neck and going down to explore the part of his chest exposed by his shirt. She feels Uncas' hand under her skirt, stroking her leg. The Mohican's mouth descends over her jaw until her neck, devouring it...

Suddenly, a whimper of pain makes him stop. He observes the mark on Alice's neck, the one the officer made her when he bit her. Accidentaly, he touched it when he was kissing her passionately. He has hurt her.

"I'm sorry Alice. I didn't realize..." he whispers touching the mark delicately.

"It's alright, don't worry" Alice says touching his cheek. Knowing the moment is broken, both of them sit on the ground. "I tried to fight him. I wanted to run away with the letter but he was so strong... He bit me and it still hurts when is touched..."

Uncas has opposite feelings. He still wants to kill that man for marking Alice's perfect skin. However, he is relieved nothing worse happened to her.

"What's the matter?" he asks noticing her a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh nothing...it's only that maybe there will be a scar..." she answers shyly looking at the ground. She feels sad that monster marked her. It will be a constant memory of that awful night. Uncas is aware of it but doesn't want her to feel ashamed of it.

"All warriors have scars" he says, kissing the mark sofly "You were a warrior tonight fighting with that bastard. I'm sure he has more than one bruise".

Alice smiles at him. He definitely knows how to make her feel better. Then, he slides his shirt exposing the scar on his shoulder. The result of his fight with Magua.

"I've always felt proud of this scar because I got it trying to protect you" He looks intently at her "You got yours trying to protect me so you have to be proud of it".

Slowly, Alice's face approaches to his until their lips meet softly. Then, she remembers the red feather in her pocket. She takes it out and ties it carefully on his hair, where it had always been. Covering both of them with her blanket, she leans on his lap and moments later she is asleep.


	9. The Journey

Several days have passed since they left the town that awful night. During this time, they have been walking through the woods trying not to leave a trace. There are no signs of the soldiers so they believe their plan might have worked. However, it's better to be cautious.

They have set a routine. Uncas is in charge of hunting and guiding them through the woods, while Alice takes care of Susan and cooks the meat that Uncas provides.

Now they are crossing a river in a canoe they found on the shore. Uncas is rowing with Alice sitting in front of him. She is holding Susan who is touching the water with her little hand, marveling at her reflection.

"Be careful or you will fall into the water" Alice warns her and Uncas smiles. He loves watching them together. _My two princesses_.

In fact, he is glad they are going to live in the Delaware village. There, men take turns to go hunt so he'll have more free time to spend with his wife and daughter. That means also that when it's his turn, they will stay with the rest of the tribe. He hated leaving them alone in their isolated cabin. Though he had taught Alice how to defend herself, it could be dangerous if someone appeared in the cabin when he wasn't there. With the Delaware they will be safe and protected.

"How did you get that mama?" Susan asks, pointing to the bruises in Alice's forearm. She has noticed them the first night they were on the run but she hadn't find the courage to ask. She hates her mother being hurt…

Alice seems uncomfortable trying to find an explanation so Uncas answers instead "Susan the night we left the town, your mother fought an evil man who wanted to hurt me"

Susan looks at her mother with wide eyes "Really mama?"

Alice nods and smiles at Uncas in gratitude for his help.

"Mama you are brave" Susan embraces her and Alice kisses her cheek.

"Your mother is the bravest woman I've ever met" Uncas touches Alice cheek with a finger before continuing rowing.

He is aware that his wife is still scared about what nearly happened that night. _Everything is going to be alright from now on my love._

When they reach the shore, Uncas helps Alice and Susan out of the canoe.

"We have to climb these rocks to continue" Uncas explains looking up. It will be the most difficult part of the journey but they'll manage.

Alice observes the rocks with a doubful expression. The elevation is not too high but the rocks are sharp and she is not used to climb.

"I'll go up with Susan and then I'll help you" Uncas reassures her.

"No you'll get tired if you come down again" Alice says quickly "Take Susan and I'll follow you"

Uncas looks directly at her "Are you sure?. It's no trouble for me to help you..."

"I'll manage" Alice cuts him off. No way she wants to be a burden for him.

Uncas nods and takes Susan with one arm. "Hold on little monkey". Susan nods and he starts climbing.

Alice follows him feeling a bit insecured. She is carrying her pack on her shoulder which makes the climbing more difficult. _Gods it's so uncomfortable to climb with a dress. _Carefully, she clings to the rocks, placing her feet in the correct places. From time to time, Uncas looks down to make sure she is alright. Alice is impressed about how he can climb, not only with her pack on his shoulder, but with Susan on one arm.

Suddenly, she feels something trapping the bottom of her dress and she slips. Fortunately, she manages to support her feet, avoiding the fall. She looks down and sees her skirt trapped on a root that is among the rocks.

"Alice are you alright?" Uncas asks worried. He's just reach the top.

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry" Alice tears the bottom of her dress to free herself and continues climbing.

Unable to stay there without helping her, Uncas comes down where she is and grabbing her by the waist, he helps her to the top.

"You didn't need to come down again. I was fine" Alice scolds him but at the same time she loves his protective instict towards her.

"I know, you was doing it really well. But i like to help you as you help me sometimes with other things."

Alice smiles and kisses him sweetly. Susan approaches them "Mama your dress is torn..."

"It's just a dress honey, it's not important. It will be better to find a place to rest" Alices takes her little hand in hers and they continue walking.

_She is so different compared with the first time we traversed the frontier to reach the Fort_ Uncas remembers their first journey, where they met each other. It was similar to this one but she was not so confident as now. She didn't know anything about survival and now she even was able to climb without help. _Since the moment you ran after the horses on George Road, I always knew you were strong. You only needed time to discover the strenght inside you._

* * *

Alice observes Uncas as he enjoys a bath in the lake. He dives into the water to wash his hair and every time he comes to the surface she can admire his wet chest and muscular arms. _I could watch him like that for ages. _Suddenly, she repairs on his shirt and belt lying on the shore and a playful idea comes to her mind…

Uncas observes Alice on the shore. She is lying on the ground, enjoying the sunny day. _She seems so relaxed and beautiful there…_ Little Susan is playing nearby.

After swimming for a while, he goes to the shore, eager to join his wife and daughter under the sun. However, when he is about to retrieve his shirt, he repairs his belt is not where he left it.

"Are you looking for this?" Alice asks playfully, his belt in her hand.

After a moment of confusion, Uncas smiles. _If you want to play, we're going to play._

"It will be better if you give it back to me" he says, approaching slowly "I'm sure a fine lady like you doesn't want to upset a warrior like me"

Alice steps back slowly, the smile still on her face "I'm not a lady anymore. Now I'm a frontier woman and we know how to defend ourselves"

Suddenly, she turns around and starts running. "I'm going to get you for that!" Uncas exclaims, running after her.

In a matter of seconds, he grabs her by the waist, lifting her from the ground.

"Susan help me!" Alice exclaims between giggles. She throws the belt to the child before Uncas has a chance to retrieve it.

Eager to join the game, Susan picks the belt up and starts running. She shares a special bond with her father but sometimes it's really funny to team up with her mom against him.

Knowing he is outnumbered, Uncas is forced to release his hold on Alice, going after the child.

"You are too fast for me. I won't be able to catch you" he exclaims running extremely slowly, pretending he is unable to catch the little child.

Alice is touched watching Susan running as fast as her short legs allow, giggling loudly, with Uncas running slowly after her. She wants to continue with the game so she runs after him.

"You won't beat us" She grabs his broad chest from behind, trying to prevent him from going after Susan.

Uncas turns around "We'll see…" Bending down, he grabs Alice's legs and carries her on his shoulder.

"Uncas put me down!" Alice exclaims both giggling and scared of falling down, holding to his bare back.

He spins around with her on his shoulder, ignoring her screams. Finally, with a quick movement, he lays her on the ground, placing himself on top of her. He observes that Susan is hidden behind a rock, taking advantage of his distraction. Under him, Alice tries to push him but he grabs her wrists with one hand, tickling her mercilessly with the other one.

"No, no, stop please, be merciful with me" Alice begs laughing soundly.

Uncas enjoys watching Alice, who was a proper English lady not so long ago, "fighting" fiercely with him. He stops for a moment. "Well miss…if I stop, what will you give me in exchange?"

"What about this?" Alice kisses him deeply on the lips. When they separate she looks at him with a playful expression. "It's enough sir?"

Uncas considers it for a moment. "I'm not sure…Maybe with another one…"

Alice smiles openly and she's about to kiss him again when Susan appears, boring of being excluded from the game.

"Leave mama alone" she says, climbing on her father's back.

_I think I won't be able to share a private moment with Alice until we reach the village _Uncas thinks amused, but he wants to make Susan take part on the game too.

"You little monkey are worse than your mother" he says standing up with her in his arms. The child giggles as her father throws her in the air.

Alice observes her family with a smile. She loves when the three of them share funny moments together. Though sometimes she would like to be with her husband alone…

She looks at her pack. The letter is safe inside. _I only hope our plan worked and the soldiers are not following us…_

Finally, Uncas and Susan lie down next to Alice, all of them laughing and exhausted from the game. And there, in the middle of nowhere, all what is heard are the happy laughs of a loving family.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you so much for your reviews and continuos support! I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I love the beautiful community we have created here.

I'm aware you liked the previous chapters full of tension and plot twists, but I hope you enjoyed this one too, despite of being too fluffly:) I think our family deserve to share playful and tender moments together after all they've been through. Will they reach the Delaware village without any problem?


End file.
